


Flora's Diner

by hannah182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 seconds of summer preferences, 5SOS, calum hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah182/pseuds/hannah182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dates with Calum are always the best, even if he is nearly almost late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flora's Diner

He sat down on the stool next to me and apologised. I told him with a giggle that I'd almost given up and left. He looked at my empty milkshake glass and apologised again. "It's okay, I get that you were busy," I said quietly, staring at the empty glass.   
See, when Calum came into Rosie's, he wasn't alone. No, Calum came into Rosie's with a plan.   
He always did.   
Whenever we met in this diner for our weekly dates, he'd always had a plan. Just to keep the date interesting, that's just how Calum is.   
Me not knowing what tonight's plan was, I let him lead me over to a booth near the back. Near the pinball machines. With me on the inside. Sandwiched between him and a wall.  
So there we were, sitting in a booth with our backs to the rest of the diner, laughing. At one point Calum had me laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. I leaned over, touching my head to his shoulder, begging him to stop.   
And that's when his hand touched my knee. That's when a spark of electricity flew up my leg. I stopped laughing. I nearly stopped breathing. But I kept my head on his shoulder. There was his hand, on my knee. From out of nowhere.   
"What are you doing?" I whispered.   
"Do you want me to move it?" He asked.  
I didn't answer. And I didn't move away from him, either.   
It was like him and his shoulder weren't connected anymore. His shoulder was just a prop to rest my head against whilst I figured things out. And I couldn't look away as his fingertips caressed my knee...and started moving up.   
"Why are you doing that?" I asked.   
His shoulder rotated and lifted my head, by now one of his arms was behind my back and pulling me close. And the other hand was still touching my leg.   
My upper thigh.   
I looked over the back of the booth to the other booths and to the counter. A few people glanced over, but they all turned away.   
Below the table, his hand didn't move. I turned back to face him, biting my lip in the process.   
He leaned in a bit closer.   
My mouth was now just inches away from his.   
"Well, this has escalated rather quickly." He chuckled at my comment.   
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. I looked down at his lips and shook my head in response.   
"Well good, because I'm not going to." And then his lips smashed against mine.   
His soft, plump lips felt perfect against mine. It's as though they were made for me. Like, my lips were only ones in the world that fit his.   
He'd always said this to me, he'd always thought that my lips were perfect for his and vise-versa. The way they moved in sync with each other, was like music.   
The harmony fits the melody.   
His hand gently squeezed my thigh, making a soft and quiet moan leave my mouth.   
The things this boy does to me, I swear.  
He lips parted from mine as they made their way to my ear, kissing behind it softly.   
"Sleep at mine, tonight?" He proposed.   
I giggled as his breath tickled my ear.   
I turned my head to look at him, rubbing my nose against his.   
"Only if I get to wear your shirt to bed." I whispered.   
"Deal." He said before he grabbed my hand and got out of his seat, pulling me up with him.


End file.
